Strategic Retreat
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: While fleeing, or, as Chloe called it, 'strategically retreating' from Darkseid and Lionel Luthor, Chloe and Conner manage to land themselves in the past, turning what was suppose to be a quick drop off into a more complicated adventure as they arrive in Sunnydale prior it's destruction. SV Season 10 BTVS Season 5 Crossover.
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Chapter 1**

**Not in Kansas Anymore**

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Conner asked. Asked wasn't the proper word. More like complained. He did not want to leave Smallville. He did not want to leave his friends behind. He did not want to leave Clark behind. He especially did not want to leave Tess behind.

Then again, Conner thought with annoyance, this was all Tess' idea. As if Conner couldn't take care of himself. He was half Kryptonian, for Gods sake.

"I'm taking you to meet a couple of... Friends I met during the months I was missing." Chloe answered from the wheel.

"And I can't just run because?..."

"Because Darkseid could possibly track you."

Conner snorted. Right. Track him. How in the world that was suppose to make sense was beyond him. Then again, Darkseid was apparently powerful. He'd nearly taken over Clark's mind a few months ago, which is really saying something, all things considered.

"What's the real reason?"

"I already told you the real reason."

"Chloe..."

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn!"

"I'll stop being stubborn when you start being honest!" Conner replied in a sing-song voice. Chloe's eyes narrowed and she shot him a quick glare. Involuntarily, Conner shuddered. Logically, he knew there was little someone like Chloe could actually do to hurt someone like him.

However, logic went out the window every other day in Smallville considered all the humans that had developed 'abilities' rather than dying like normal people when exposed to the massive radiation found in meteor rocks, so Conner feeling a sharp, if brief, pang of fear from Chloe wasn't that surprising.

"We should be there in a few days," Chloe began again, but Conner interrupted.

"Or... We could be there in a few minutes. I run pretty fast, you know."

"Like I said before, we don't want you getting tracked."

"How could I possibly be tracked when I can move faster than a speeding bullet?"

Chloe actually rolled her eyes at the comment. Conner frowned. He really didn't understand any of her reasoning. From his point of view, it was all very simple. Car, slow. Run, fast.

"This is Lionel Luthor were dealing with, Conner. A Lionel Luthor that actually had a Kryptonian who willingly let him study him back in his own wor-"

"Wait," Conner cut in, earning himself another glare, "I thought we were running from Darkseid? Oh, wait, let me rephrase that- you were all forcing me to run from Darkseid."

Chloe sighed.

"We are running from both. One wants to do God knows what type of experiment, and Darkseid will more than likely try and possess you. Obviously, both scenarios are not ones we'd like to see happen, so we are trying to avoid-"

"You mean, we're fleeing."

"Will you stop interrupting!" Choe snapped. "This is not fleeing! This is strategical retreat!"

Conner snorted.

Chloe resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, realizing she'd probably just hurt herself instead of him.

For a moment, Conner contemplated simply leaping out of the car and running off. He knew that there was no possibly way for Chloe to stop him. But, if he did that, there was no doubt Clark would track him down, and Conner personally did not want his brother/father/whatever-the-hell-Clark-was-suppose-to-be-to-him track him down. A scene such as that, Conner was certain, would be followed up by Tess' disapproval, something Conner really did not want.

What was Tess, anyways? Hmm. Sort of like an aunt, Conner mused. An aunt that raised him. True, he ages rather quickly and the memories were blurred since Conner couldn't remember much from up to the day he became 'stable', but he could briefly remember her, and he could briefly remember loving her. It was more a feeling than a memory. Like he knew instinctively what he was suppose to feel, even if he had no idea why.

With a surrendering sigh, Conner turned back to look at Chloe.

"So... These friends of yours, you met them-"

"After my alleged suicide."

"Ah. And you are taking me to them because...?"

"I trust them. That, and they've face things like Darkseid and Lionel before."

Conner blanched for a second. Huh. There were other beings out there like Darkseid? That in particular seemed surprising. Darkseid was, for all intents and purposes, a god, after all. Not an entirely corporeal god- they'd probably be screwed if Darkseid actually had a body of his own- but a god nonetheless.

"They've faced gods?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep!" Chloe exclaimed, before frowning. "I think... Huh..."

"You think?"

Chloe glared.

"It's complicated."

"How is it complicated? A simple 'yes' or 'no' would su-"

"It's complicated since they cast some big memory spell thing. Let's just say memories were erased. That, and records. Lots of records."

Conner blinked. Memory spells? Great, magic! Conner wasn't too fond of magic. After all, there weren't many things that could hurt him. Magic was one of them. The idea of someone casting a spell on him, messing with his mind, and taking away a part of him, however, sounded evil. He shuddered inwardly.

"I don't think I'm going to like your friends..."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes of the road.

"Seriously? Memory spells and magic? I don't like magic, Chloe, and if-"

"The spell was a one time thing. I think... Anyways, that was extreme circumstance. It's not like I'm leading you to a coven of witches. However, I would like to inform you that I actually do know of a certain coven I can drag you to meet in case you're interested."

"Your joking."

Chloe shot him a look.

"You're not joking. Huh. And you know these people how, again?"

"Connections. They mean all in this world, young man."

"I still don't think this is a good idea..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! You can even join in the demon hunts."

"Demons aren't real."

This time, Chloe was the one to snort.

"You're the half-alien, half-human clone of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor being hunted by a man from another dimension and by a supernatural all-powerful entity that wants to use your body as a vessel, and demons are too far fetched to believe in?"

Conner frowned. When she put it like that...

"So... Demons exist?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't Clark..."

"Clark has this entire aversion thing to the whole concept of killing anything, no matter what it happens to be. The man wouldn't shoot a rabbit if his life depended on it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that, knowing Clark, instead of fighting the demons, he'd attempt to negotiate with them and sway them towards the light. Best not to bring up the topic."

Conner laughed, realizing it was probably true. While Clark wasn't above using violence, he had a strong belief that there was good in absolutely everything, no matter how small. Clark knew Lionel Luthor was evil. However, instead of actively trying to take him down, he went for the let's see if I can change him routine.

"So... These friends. They happen to be located were?"

"Los Angeles."

"On the other side of the country."

"Yep."

"A place I could easily run to."

"Conner..."

"Come on, what's the worse that could happen! I still don't see why not! Besides, according to you, these people have dealt with gods before-"

"Technically, it was only one god-"

"Whatever! Either way, I still don't see your aversion to running."

"We are in my car. I happen to like my car. I have not driven my car in months. So, quite simply, I want to drive my damn car!"

"I can carry your car all the way to L.A., then you can drive back to your heart's content. Win-win, Chloe."

Chloe growled. Actually growled before the car suddenly lurched, and she pulled over. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly and Conner silently wondered if he'd gone to far. Then, he saw her composure relax as she sighed before turning towards him.

"Fine. If," she added at his look of disbelief, "You can promise me my car will survive said run without any damage."

Conner contemplated. He wasn't entirely sure if he could pull that off. Carrying a car was nothing. Making sure it stayed in tact while running faster than a bullet? That was a little harder to pull off.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

Conner just nodded.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Chloe gestured outside. As Conner was standing, she gave him instructions to steer them towards the outskirts of L.A. and to keep off major roads. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and retort with a 'duh'.

He exited the vehicle, shut the door behind him and, looking around briefly to see if anyone was looking, crouched down and lifted the car over his head.

"Hey!" Chloe's voice exclaimed from above. "Careful, mister!" she snapped.

Conner rolled his eyes before taking off, leaving a dust trail behind. It took merely seconds for Chloe to decide this had been a terrible idea. What was she thinking, trusting the judgement of a teenage super-human that was technically not even a year old- or was he? Huh. She'd ask Lex, but he was dead at the moment.

As she glanced out the window, something didn't feel right. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the landscape change rapidly. States where flying past, cities, towns, you name it. Landmarks, rivers, mountains.

Then, Conner ran them past a place she knew she should have told him to avoid under any circumstances, but had forgotten to mention. The giant sinkhole that once been Sunnydale, California.

The effect was instant.

There was a rapid lurching sensation before the world around them glowed. Conner nearly dropped the car as he was blinded before it cleared. Blinking, he set the car down as Chloe yelled at him.

"What?" he demanded as he looked at her. The glare she was sending him was accusing. Actually, it was furious. She was furious at him, as if he'd done something terrible, when she'd agreed to let him run the way to L.A.

"Look." she merely pointed.

Conner looked up. A sign said, in great cheerful letters, 'Welcome to Sunnydale!'. Behind it was what looked like a small town. He failed to see the significance before looking back at Chloe.

"I fail to see-" he began.

"Sunnydale was destroyed three years ago, Conner! You sent us to the past!"

"I- what?" Conner blinked rapidly before looking back up at the sign.

Once the realization hit him, only a single word could make it's way into his shocked brain. Four letters, all lined up.

Shit.

He was so screwed. That, and Tess was sure to ground him for life.


	2. Welcome to Sunnyhell

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Sunnyhell**

Chloe turned from the sign to give Connor the glare of death. Connor, on the other hand, failed to notice as his eyes remained fixed on the sign before of them.

Sunnydale. Sunnydale. Why did that sound familiar, Sunny- Lex! Connor frowned, trying to recall a memory that was not truly his, but that of one of his... Genetic donors. Lex had been here to this place, before it's fall, Connor was sure of it. Lex had... Come on, memory, work!

Lex had been here, Connor was sure of it! The when and the how and the why eluded him but Lex... He'd been here! Connor's mind was still a mix of memories, some of Clark's and some of Lex's. Most of it was just emotions, feelings. Nothing concrete. But, he was certain Lex had been here.

His frown deepened. Lex hadn't just come to Sunnydale. He'd come here and... Changed. That was the only word to describe it. Odd. Huh.

Without a word, Chloe growled, started the car, and began to drive.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as they moved towards Sunnydale, instead of away.

"Well, now that you've somehow managed to land us both in the past, we have to get a damn move on. We have to figure out how far you flung us." Chloe snapped. Okay. She was pissed. But, in Connor's defense, she was the one that allowed him to run in the first place! Connor huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we just go back to Smallville and find your past-" he began.

"Are you insane!?" Chloe shot him an incredulous look. Connor blinked at her, and Chloe sighed. "If I come across my past self, there is literally no telling what would happen. We could integrate and become one, I could cease to exist, or we could both implode and destroy half of Kansas in a wild nuclear blast due to some universal law I'm not entirely aware of. Smallville is not an option."

Connor frowned.

"Didn't Clark meet his future self, though?"

"Clark is Kryptonian. They're about the sturdiest beings in creation when exposed to a yellow sun. I, on the other hand, am a lonely human. I'll probably explode."

"But you don't know that."

"I'd rather not find out, Connor."

Connor was about to respond when his hearing finally kicked in, and he had to grip at his own head in pain. There were so many of them! God, how did Clark deal with this? It wasn't just human voices calling out for help and aid all around them, however. There were screeches and cries and noises that could not possibly have been made by a human.

What on Earth was this place?

"Why don't we go to L.A. instead?" Connor asked. He didn't like Sunnydale. The entire town stunk of magic. It was beating, it was dark, and it was vile. He wanted to get away. He wanted to turn and never come back. Invulnerable or not, Connor Kent wanted to be as far away from Sunnydale, California, as physically possible.

"Because, we don't know the year, or the date, and said information is critical. Sunnydale was destroyed three years ago, so at minimum this has to be four years into the pa-"

"What if we landed the day Sunnydale was destroyed?" Connor squeaked, something he would deny for the rest of his days.

Chloe snorted slightly and Connor glared.

"Don't worry. The town was abandoned before it's fall. Houses empty, cars left on the streets. Entire place was ditched. And don't ask why and don't mention any of this to anyone!" at this point, Chloe had turned to glare at him. "Things turned out fine the first time around. Maybe not fine, but better than expected. And, they should be left as is-"

"Yeah, yeah. No change past. I get it! Sheesh, Chloe, I have a brain you know!"

"Could fool me."

"I heard that!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and didn't bother with a response. Then, she turned the car towards a store and parked in front of it. Connor shuddered at the name. The Magic Shop. Choe had dragged him across the country and led him straight to a magic shop.

She turned of the ignition and turned to him.

"Coming?" she asked.

"In there?" Connor pointed.

"Yep. There's a possibility I know the owner, since we passed the ruins of the old high school. And, if not, we can always ask whoever's behind the desk the current date." Chloe answered.

Connor glanced at Chloe, then the shop, then back at Chloe again. Screw it, Connor decided. Magic was nothing to be scared of. He was being irrational! It wasn't like magic was one of the few things that could not only hurt him and make him bleed, but could also mess with his mind...

So, with new determination, he was out of th car faster than Chloe could blink and opening her door.

"Let's go." he said.

Chloe rolled her eyes again at the teenage alien. He reminded her a lot of Clark back in high school. She smiled slightly at the memories. Clark had annoyed the crap out of her back then with all his secrets, but she couldn't help but find him endearing. Connor was the same way, she supposed. Endearing. Even if half his DNA came from the sociopath that had kidnapped her and more than one occasion and was responsible for more death than she could count.

Leading the way, Chloe strode into the shop. She glanced around, seeing several of the customers. They weren't her interest. The overly-chirply looking blond sitting behind the counter with the fakest smile Chloe had ever seen was her target.

Chloe personally had never met Anya Jenkins. She'd heard of her, but never met the former Vengeance Demon. Anyanka had been long dead by the time Chloe had faked her own death, became a pseudo member of the Suicide Squad, and ran around the country meeting people like Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince.

On the table, she spotted another blond, talking with a male brunette and a female redhead. Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg. Technically speaking, she'd never met any of them. Hell, she'd never been to L.A. either, even though that's where she had been planning to take Connor. She'd called in a favor with a face she'd met recently, the dark-haired Slayer Faith Lehane. Going to her was a no-go for obvious reasons(prison, anyone?), but Buffy, on the other hand, was not.

Connor sniffed then shot a look at Anya. She smelled odd, he decided.

Chloe pulled out a chair at the table seating the notorious 'Scooby Gang' and took a seat. The three stopped talking and gave her looks for her obviously very rude interruption of their conversation.

"Can we help you?" Xander asked in a 'pleasant' tone.

"Hi! My name is Chloe Sullivan, this is Connor," Chloe casually pointed a thumb in Connor's general direction. Connor, in response, scowled at her. "We were passing by Sunnydale when we got caught in a time loop, so..."

"Come again? Time a-what-a?" Buffy interrupted.

"We're from the future." Connor stated bluntly. And loudly. Heads turned all around the shop and Chloe sent him a glare.

"Say it louder, why don't you?"

Connor, in response, just shrugged. Someone had to get to the point. If Chloe wouldn't do it, he would.

"Right. Well. If you walk over that a way, you'll find our nifty section on time travel and be on your way!" Xander pointed towards a random shelf, obviously portraying an air of disbelief. Great. They thought she was insane. Chloe sighed.

"Your name is Xander Harris, classified as a weapons and technical expert. In my time, at least." Chloe stated. She turned to Buffy. "Buffy Summers, possibly the most powerful Vampire Slayer to ever live." that got a response out of them, though not the one Chloe wanted. They were weary of her now. Her eyes turned to Willow. "Willow Rosenberg, single-handedly one of the greatest sorceresses to ever live and the most powerful lone witch currently alive."

Connor blanched at that. Witch! She was a witch! Okay, nothing to worry about, it wasn't like he had any bad memories of evil witches! As soon as the thought crosse dhis mind, a flash of Clark being flung backwards at the hands of a dark-haired witch weilding glowing purple sai flashed into his mind and he reeled back slightly.

Buffy jumped up from her seat.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Future friend." Chloe smiled easily enough. Buffy was a Slayer, and Slayer's were scary. They were strong. They were fast. They had better battle sense than anyone she'd ever met, including Clark. Then again, despite his supernatural abilities, Clark was not a warrior. He wasn't a soldier, and he never would be.

"Why don't I believe you? How do we know you really are from the future?" Xander spoke up again, eyeing both Chloe and Conner suspiciously now.

"You don't." Chloe replied evenly.

"Well-"

Whatever Xander had been about to say was interrupted by Connor as he screeched, gripped at his chest, and fell to his knees, growling in pain.

"Connor? Connor!" Chloe exclaimed, kneeling down next to him.

Connor panted, gasped, and looked up. His eyes glistened with tears forced out of him through the pain of whatever he was experiencing. His lips kept moving, but whatever words he was trying to force out refused to do so. All around them, eyes turned.

"Someone call 911!" a voice called.

Chloe's head snapped up. Connor, in a hospital? The last thing they wanted was Checkmate on their asses!

"No! He's fine! No hospital!"

Of course, the words caused Buffy to become even more suspicious. But, these strangers knew her somehow. Future or not, she had to learn their true intentions. For all she knew, they were agents of Glory. Still, the pain on Connor's face didn't look faked.

"Here, let me help." Buffy knelt next to Connor and Chloe and, as if he were a rag doll rather than a 200 pound alien, she lifted him like a rag doll and carried him to the backroom. Concerned, Chloe followed behind.

Sitting in the back were Giles and Dawn, locked in some conversation. They looked up once Buffy entered carrying Connor.

"What's wrong with him?" she exclaimed, soon followed by Giles as they both approached. Connor screeched as Dawn got closer and his veins popped out of his flesh, his skin turning a sick green.

"Get away from him!" Chloe snapped loudly, pushing Dawn back. Instantly, Connor relaxed slightly, but still remained pale and sick-like.

Buffy was about to yell at the stranger when she noticed the strange effect Dawn was having on the boy. She paled. Did this have anything to do with Dawn's key status? But, if it did... Then why was this 'Connor' the only one affected?

Chlor reached into her purse, and pulled a small lead box out. Opening it, she took out a necklace with a glowing blue stone at the end. The second she put it over Connor's head, the boy relaxed slightly, smiled, looked up, then promptly fainted.


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter 3**

**Suspicions**

_"Get away from him!" Chloe snapped loudly, pushing Dawn back. Instantly, Connor relaxed slightly, but still remained pale and sick-like._

_Buffy was about to yell at the stranger when she noticed the strange effect Dawn was having on the boy. She paled. Did this have anything to do with Dawn's key status? But, if it did... Then why was this 'Connor' the only one affected?_

_Chlor reached into her purse, and pulled a small lead box out. Opening it, she took out a necklace with a glowing blue stone at the end. The second she put it over Connor's head, the boy relaxed slightly, smiled, looked up, then promptly fainted._

_.._.

Chloe blinked. Fainted. Connor had fainted. That, she had not been expecting. She couldn't help but smile at the oversized boy, who, moments before, had been twitching in pain. In sleep, Connor was just like Clark, all worry wiped from his face without a care in the world.

"Okay..." Chloe turned to her audience. Xander still looked suspicious, Buffy seemed worried- though, Chloe noted, the worry seemed to be directed towards the younger girl that Chloe had shoved upon entering the room rather than the passed out clone, said younger girl looked pissed that she'd been shoved in the first place, and the red head, along with the middle-aged man were both staring at the stone around Connor's neck, as if attempting to decipher what it was through sheer force of will alone. "Would you mind telling me what year it is? 'Cause, that's slightly critical."

"Year?" the middle-aged one blinked.

"What the hell is that thing you put around his neck?" Xander, completely ignoring Chloe's perfectly reasonable question, demanded harshly.

"It-" Chloe began.

"And why is it getting brighter?"

"I- wait, what!" alarmed, Chloe spun. Much to her horror, the small blue stone truly was growing brighter and brighter as Connor shook slightly, a strange humming sound emitting from it.

Crap.

Buffy's battle instincts kicked in as she yelled, "DOWN!"

After years of fighting alongside said Slayer, not a person in the room bothered to even think about not following the sudden order, and they all dropped like stones. All, that is, except Chloe, who, frantically, reached for the necklace, just as the energy build up overwhelmed it and the blue kryptonite burst.

Chlor shrieked and reeled back as a piece dug into her cheek, shards of Kryptonite flying every which way.

Connor screeched as his eyes flew open, glowing with energy as his body lifted off the ground for several seconds. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, he fell back with a resounding thud, but not before an energy wave beat from him, flinging Chloe across the room, colliding into a wall and falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When awareness finally creeped back into Chloe's body, it was to find- or, rather, feel- chains keeping her bound tight. Five years ago, she'd have yelled out in fright, jumped, fought against the bonds savagely to no avail, her eyes lit with fear as she desperately tried to get her way out.

Years, however, had changed her.

Clark had been right about one thing, it seemed. She truly was different than the person she had once been.

She'd seen more, fought more, matured. Somewhere along the way, she'd grown darker. That was one thing she could never deny.

So she didn't move. She made sure to keep her breathing leveled. She tried to use her other senses to discover what else lay around her. She didn't bother tugging at the chains, doubting they would even shift. No doubt they were enchanted.

On a normal human, the I'm-still-sleeping routine would have worked, unless said human happened to be a Billionaire with a rather strange fettish for running around as a masked super-bat. Buffy, however, was not a normal human. Her senses were far stronger than most, and the instant Chloe woke, she knew.

Personally, Buffy thought the chains were overkill. Still, couldn't be too cautious. Then again, the chains weren't so much for Chloe than for Connor. Willow had enchanted them specifically for the strange boy in order to keep him from spewing another random bout of energy.

"You know, I can tell you're awake. Might as well open your eyes." Buffy spoke up.

Stupid Slayers and their stupid super-senses and their ability to see past Chloe's rouse. No use in pretending, Chloe decided, as she let her eyes snap open. They locked onto Buffy's for a brief second, before turning to look for Connor.

Like her, he was wrapped in chains.

Just the reception Chloe had hoped for, she thought sarcastically. Seriously?

Her eyes snapped back towards the Slayer.

"Mind telling me why we're both in chains?" Chloe demanded.

"The boy over there kept twitching. And, each time he did, a mini-earthquake happened. Willow did a little spell work, and voila. No more twitchy superhuman." Buffy explained casually.

Chloe nodded slowly. Alright. She'd buy that, considering a shock wave coming from Connor had been the very thing to knock her flat on her ass. Still...

"And why am I in chains?" Chloe asked calmly, already attempting to calculate an escape route.

"After your strange earth moving friend there sent you flying, you started to glow with the same light. According to Giles, you absorbed whatever he let out. Hence, we wrapped you up to." Buffy answered.

Ah. Perfectly reasonable.

Except, of course, the part about the chains.

"Right. Of course. So, would you mind, oh, I don't know, unwrapping me now that I'm awake?" Chloe said in what she deemed a reasonable voice.

"Not a chance in hell until you tell us who you are." Xander's voice rang out from somewhere out of Chloe's vision.

And, just like that, instead of just Buffy in Chloe's line of vision, Xander, Giles, and Willow all managed to wander in as well. Chloe assumed Anya was still running the shop, and was silently glad the one known as William the Bloody wasn't invited to the party.

Annoyed, Chloe sat up.

"I already told you. Time travel. Me and Connor got flung here, accidentally, mind you, while passing by the Sunnydale on our way to L.A.-" Chloe began.

"L.A.? Why were you going to L.A.?" Buffy demanded. Great, thought Chloe. Before, Xander had been the one oozing suspicion. Xander oozing suspicion was fine. Every self-righteous gang/group needed at least one such individual. However, when the leader of said group also gained the suspicion characteristic, that's when things usually went to hell for anyone who just so happened to be an outsider. Like, for instance, Chloe at this very moment.

Chloe sighed. Nothing short of blunt honesty would work, she decided.

"Like I said, we're from the future. Well, in our future, there's this... Well, a rouge god prowling about-" Chloe explained.

"Rouge god? Like Glory?" Willow interrupted.

"Convenient." Xander muttered.

"Who?" Chloe, on the other hand, was confused. Who the hell was Glory?

"An escaped Hellgod that's currently bad guy numero uno around here." Buffy offered a quick explanation.

"I see." Chloe nodded, before glancing at Connor, new concern lacing her thoughts. "She wouldn't happen to be body-hunting, would she? Because, the rouge god from our time doesn't exactly have a bodily form, and Connor there- he wouldn't exactly put up much of a fight in the face of a possession, if you know what I mean." Chloe spoke, before turning to look back at the quartet before her.

So, of course, this explanation alarmed the Scooby's even more. Buffy's first thought went to the First, while both Giles and Xander became more weary of the unconscious boy leaning against the wall. Willow's eyes, on the other hand, shined with sympathy previously absent. Good, Chloe decided. She could use that later on if the situation demanded

"Disembodied? Like the First?" Buffy demanded, before a shudder passed through her bones. The First was hands down one of the creepiest things she'd ever faced, and, considering the damn thing didn't even have a body, that really was saying something.

"The what? Is that like the Source?" Chloe, however, had no idea what this 'First' thing was.

"What's the Source?" Xander, in turn, asked.

"An ancient demon that has been hopping from host to host for generations. At one point, it shunned it's original name and began to call itself 'The Source of all Evil.'" Giles spoke up before Chloe even had a chance to respond. Huh. The guy had done his homework, it seemed.

"Seriously? It calls itself the Source? Couldn't it come up with a better name for itself?" Xander said.

Buffy, on the other hand, turned towards Giles.

"Why have I never heard of this 'Source' thingy? Shouldn't that be something a Slayer should handle?"

Chloe, however, was the one to answer that one.

"Don't bother. He's either getting his ass handed to him by a trio of witches, or he's going to get his ass handed to him by a trio of witches."

Eyes snapped back towards her.

"And you know this how?" Xander demanded.

"Do I need to spell it out? I-am-from-the-FUTURE." Chloe deadpanned.

It was at that moment that the unconscious mass that was Connor Kent began to groan itself awake. He yawned loudly, and, eyes still closed, stretched his arms out.

Chloe had the resist the urge to snicker when the supposedly magically enhanced chains snapped at the lone movement, shocking Connor awake as his eyes snapped open, quickly looking around and noting his surroundings.

"The hell- Chloe!"

Faster than even a Slayer could blink, Connor was on his feet, tossing the chains off him and quickly ripping off the ones that the Scooby's had wrapped around Chloe, helping her to her feet.

So, of course, all the Scooby's- except Willow- jumped back with suspicion in their eyes. Well, Buffy and Xander, in any case. Giles, on the other hand, was more out of surprise than anything else.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. Connor nodded before rounding on the other four.

"What the hell? Why were we in chains!"

"Connor-"

"Not now, Chloe. Answer me!"

At this point, Willow decided to jump back as well. Connor, with his eyes burning like embers and with a high resemblance to a demon, tended to do that to people.

"CONNOR!" Chloe shouted, causing the demi-Kryptonian to shudder before finally turning to her.

"What?"

"You nearly exploded. While I didn't like the chains much either, it was the only thing that would hold you down, so stop yelling!" Chloe shouted.

Confused, the clone blinked, before glancing down at the chains, then up at Buffy in a battle stance. "Oh." he said simply, relaxing. Or, pretending to relax. The Clark in him believed it easily enough, but the Lex? No, it calculated. Then, a sudden realization hit him.

"I nearly what?!"


End file.
